Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: We're Heroes
by AlvinBrittanyForever
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes, the famous rockstars, have to have a break for music. Because the one who made them speak, sing and dance, wants to take these skills back. For their music, for their loves, for their everything, they're gonna fight. They aren't heroes of the world, but they're heroes of themselves. AxB, SxJ, TxE. R
1. How Did the Ridiculuos Things Start?

**I can't believe it. Finally! Finally! Finally!**

**This is the first chapter my story about AATC 4. Of course, AxB, SxJ, TxE.**

**But mostly AxB. :)**

**Hope you like it. **

**R&R **

* * *

Chapter 1 - How Did the Ridiculous Things Start?

Alvin's POV:

I admit. It was my fault. If I hadn't fly on that kite, that wouldn't have been. But don't blame me right away, I know I said this was my fault. But I hadn't wanted to do it.

Since we came back to our home and normal lives, our lives aren't our normal lives anymore. Simon and Jeanette started dating. But when I say this to Simon, he blushes and denies it obstinately. Theodore and Eleanor, well... They spend a lot of time together.

And I promised Dave to toe the line. Shortly 'No fun'. And besides Ian is our friend now and he works with Dave. But we don't treat him so friendly. The only unchanged thing is me and Brittany. As always, if you keep us in the same room for a time which is longer than 1 minute, we will start fighting. But we're sort of dating. Sort of, beacuse we never do things in a romantic way. We always fight, fight and fight. I will better start telling. You bet, the story is funnier than this part. Others tells it more 'Creepy' but I don't think so. Whatever.

Everything started at that friday night. Last friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops... Okay. I piped down.

We were in a concert at Mexico City.

The Chipettes started singing.

_Give me a second_

_I, I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover she's waiting for me_

_Just across the bar_

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking 'bout a scar_

_And I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

We joined them in the chrous.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

It was our turn to sing.

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I_

_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

We sang the chrous together.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's the set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

It was Brittany's solo.

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

I made a duet with Brittany.

_The world is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

We sang the chorus all together.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

I finished the song.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

The fans cheered wildly. Like 'I love you! Oh my god! I love you Alvin!' We thanked them. Then we went to our dressing-room. Dave eyed me for a long time. Then sighed.

"Pick up your clothes and rubbish. I'm coming." he said to us. I groaned. Who I am, a dustman?

"Where are you going Dave?" asked Theodore, Dave stopped walking.

"Someone called me. It will take just a few minutes." he answered. Then went out and closed the door.

But in one second, door opened again and Dave went in.

"What's wrong Dave?" asked Eleanor. He looked at me.

"I forgot to say something." he said.

I looked at him back. He looked at me, and to Brittany. "You two," he pointed us with his fingers. "Don't kill each other, okay?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. So did Brittany. "Right." we answered in unison. He nodded. Then went back to the door, and went out. When the door closed, everyone started picking up their things, but me.

"You won't really do that, right?" I looked at them, surprised.

"Yes we will." Simon said. "And if you don't want to leave your things here, you must do it too."

I groaned. "But I don't have to pick up my rubbish."

"Yes you do." this time it was Brittany.

"This isn't your bussiness, Miss Sassy." I said, disgusted. She shook her head.

"Since when, Mr. Great?" she snapped. When I opened my mouth to say something, Jeanette spoke.

"Guys, please. Just pick up." I huffed. Then started throwing my clothes in my chipmunk sized suitcase, which full of with my other clothes.

We came to Mexico City yesterday. We slept in a hotel. But tonight we were going back to Los Angeles. We bringed our suitcases here so we don't have to go to the hotel again.

I finished to pick up my clothes so quickly. Then I started picking up my rubbish.

I took my chocolate packets, video game packs and my other things, and threw them to the bin.

Then suddenly door opened, Dave came in.

"Girls?" he said. Girls turned to him.

"Yeah?" said Brittany. Then, I noticed. There was something in his hand. Something, shiny, and golden.

He leaned down to go down their level.

"Someone said me to give you this." he reached his hand out. Then I could see it clearly. It was an... Earring. It wasn't a pair of. It was just one. I couldn't understand why but girls were staring at the earring dreamly.

I raised an eyebrow, and walked towards them. It was just an earring! There was a golden ball which was swinging. Before I could open my mouth to ask something, Eleanor spoke.

"Do you know where is the person who give you this?" Dave nodded. He pointed behind him.

"She's at the end of the hall, waiting for you." when he said this, all of the girls flew out to the hall. Of course I went behind them. I heard that Theodore's coming behind me too, but then I heard a 'thud' voice, and realized that Simon stopped him.

I followed the girls, thinking.

It was just an earring! Who gives them something like this and why? It was so... it was so important to give someone something gold in their town. Maybe, that's why Jeanette liked Simon. Because he gave her a golden bracelet on that island.

But Dave said 'she'. So it's a female.

At the end of the hall, there was a girl. She had brown hair, and a big grin on her face. She was problably 11 years old. Or 12. Or 13. Ugh, what? I'm not good at guessing ages!

Whatever. Her clothes were really dirty, and muddy. She was like she ran away from the forest or something.

"Olivia! " the Chipettes exclaimed in unison, and ran towards her. Olivia? They know this girl? Wow. I'm shocked. How did Brittany become friends with someone who seemed very... Disgusting? But, she was still cute. Even she was in that clothes.

"Girls!" Olivia screamed too, lifted girls up to her chest, and hugged them.

"We thought that we won't be able to see you again." said Jeanette, rubbing her head to her.

"I thought the same too." Olivia smiled, and carressed them. "But we're together."

They stayed in this position for a long time. Then Brittany broke the silence.

"Olive?" It was problably her nickname. She looked at her. "Yeah." she answered.

"What happened the man who adopted you?" With this question, Olivia's face darkened. Her smile suddenly disappeared. Even I could understand something bad happened. Something really bad.

"I... I ran away." she whispered. I raised an eyebrow. What?

I wasn't understanding anything about this whole Olivia thing. I looked at them, hoping they will explain soon. It was an awkward silence. Eleanor's classical shrill giggles broke it.

"C'mon! You had done so right! I didn't like him." Olivia laughed.

"Let's go, Olivia." said Brittany. "We're gonna meet you with the others." 'Finally.' I thought.

* * *

We met with Olivia, and I sort of understood what happened.

She was the best friend of the Chipettes. She was living in an Orphanage. And Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor used to visit her. The Orphanage's principal was so cruel, and she used to force Olivia to clean up, and sing in the chrous. That's why Olivia hurted her voice, and she can't sing anymore.

She used to take food from Orphanage's kitchen, and give it to the Chipettes. Her surname was Miller. That's why, the Chipettes surnames are Miller too.

And, that earring... It was the only thing which is a memory of her mother. It was her mother's. And she had to give one of the earring because a girl would have hurted the Chipettes if she hadn't.

Then one day, a man came and wanted to adopt her. Orphanage's principal forced her to go, so she had to go without saying a good bye to the girls. They didn't tell the rest of the story.

We came back to the Los Angeles. It was 11.00 p.m. but Dave let us to sleep late because we were so good at the concert. As always...

Dave gave a room to Olivia, and she took a shower, wore a white dress, and became a cute girl. Yeah, she was cute when she was dirty too, but now, it's better.

Simon and Jeanette went studying paw-in-paw. Yeah, sure they don't date. Theodore and Eleanor, as always, went to the kitchen to cook something. Dave went to the music room to compose a new song. And yeah, Brittany and I are alone in the living room.

I took the remote, and turned on the tv. I switched channels, than I stopped on a movie channel. There was a horror movie.

"What are you doing?" I heard a high-pitched voice calling me, I turned my head towards my best friend.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "You're seeming like you're watching a stupid thing."

"What is your idea, Miss Sassy?" I asked, trying to annoy her. She folded her arms.

"Something we can watch without screaming." she scolded. I smirked.

"So, are you scared of horror movies?" I leaned to her.

"I didn't say that. I just said that we're not going to watch this." She pulled the remote to herself.

"And I said that we're going to watch this." I pulled the remote back to myself.

"No we're not!" she pulled the remote.

"Yes we are." I pulled the remote.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" we jumped with this voice. It wasn't hers, nor the other chipmunk's. It was a human voice. A girl human voice. I turned around, and saw Olivia looking at us. I looked around, everyone was here. I guess we made some noise.

"What's the reason of this fight?" she said calmly.

"Alvin was trying to make me watch something stupid!" yelled Brittany.

"No! I was trying to make her watch something better than she will choose!" I yelled back.

"Guys, please! Let's not start again!" said Dave, pleading. I folded my arms.

"Tell me everything clearly." said Olivia bitterly. Dave took her arm. "Nevermind, Olivia. It's impossible to stop them. They're everytime like this."

But Olivia pulled her arm back. "No, Dave." Then she turned towards us.

"Tell me everything clearly and calmly." said Olivia slowly. Okay, I admit. She was very scary when she was mad. I sighed.

"I took the remote and turned on the tv." I began. "I decided to watch a horror movie but Brittany said that it's a stupid idea. And she pulled the remote from me." Then Brittany cut me off.

"Because I want us to watch something better than horror movie. But he didn't agree. It was so selfish. That's why I pulled the remote, then he pulled back."

Olivia sighed. Everyone was watching us curiously.

"Do you know, what's stupid? The most stupid thing is your fight." she turned to me. "Alvin, does it kill you to not watch a horror movie? You can't sleep at the night. And the others which watched that can't too." I kept quiet. She was... Right. Brittany smiled evilly. Then Olivia turned to her. "And Brittany. You don't have to pull the remote. You can talk to him, and explain." Brittany cut her off. "I tried!"

Olivia sighed. "Then try more nicely, okay?" Brittany kept quiet too. I known that she thought Olivia's right too. This was my turn to smile evilly.

"Could I explain?" she asked. We nodded. "Okay then." she took the remote from the couch and played comedy movie. "Now sit down, and watch this."

Everyone, including me and Britt, was watching her, shocked. Olivia looked at them, raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said. Jeanette blinked a few times.

"You succeeded Olive." she said, still in shock.

* * *

**How was it? Of course, the battle hasn't started yet. But I wonder your thoughts.**

**So, PPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!**


	2. Table Collapser

**Hi. Here I am. I wasn't here for a long time because my school started. Anyway. This is the second chapter of We're Heroes.**

**Hope you like it. PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**

* * *

When Olivia made us not argue, we watched the movie with silence. And guess what? We didn't fight.

When the movie ended, we went to our beds and slept. But it was so hard to me. Because I had a... Weird dream.

_I was in a castle, and running away from someone. I came to a door. I took out a key from my pocket and opened it. _

_There was a big rock in the middle of the room. It was green, and it was shining, making me narrow my eyes. There was some writing and numbers on it._

_Suddenly I found myself in another room. There were heart shaped stones everywhere. They were all white. But I could feel a huge power._

_I walked towards the power, and found another heart shaped stone. But it was huge, and golden. It was shining like the green rock in the other room._

_Then I found myself in front of someone. He had blue eyes and blond hair. His hair was messy. He was giving me an I'm-a-bad-boy look. _

_"Hi Alvin." he said. Alvin? Does he know my name? How?_

_"Where did you learn my name?" I asked curiously. He smirked at this question._

_"I know everything Alvin." he said. I raised an eyebrow. Who is this? How did he come here? How did 'I' come here? While I was swimming in a question pool, he laughed._

_"I'm Dylan, Alvin." he said in a dark voice. Oh really? Glad to meet you! "Brittany is mine. Not yours. Don't forget this." What? What about Brittany? "She's gonna curse herself, me and you." _

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" I said, but it came out more like a whisper. Then suddenly scene changed and I couldn't get my answer._

_I was in a hall. Its end wasn't showing itself. I was running as fast as I can. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Then a dark voice came to my ears._

_"Hey Alvin. I glad to see you here. Now listen to me carefully." It was a male's voice. _

_"I'm Andro. Your ancestor. Meda 1's leader. Meda's lover. And, you. I'm you Alvin. And you are me." I wanted to laugh. Okay, think that I understood this all Meda drool. But, you... Me..._

_"You're gonna save us. You're gonna fix our mistakes. Just... Don't change your love destiny. Don't curse yourself." _

_Andro. Meda. Meda 1. Love destiny. Curse._

_I felt like I forgot something, and now I'm remembering. Somethings from past started coming to my mind... Flashbacks..._

"AAALLLVIIIINNN!" Past=Gone.

I groaned when I heard my adoptive father's voice.

"WHAT?" I yelled from my bed.

"Wake up! Breakfast time!" I rolled my eyes.

"Coming!" I yelled back. What a loving family.

I got up on my bad and jumped to the ground. I took off my pyjamas and wore my red hoodie. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and went to the living room.

"Good morning Alvin!" my little brother's voice came from the kitchen, cheerfully.

"Good morning." I muttered, going to the table.

Everyone was on the table. I rubbed my eyes. Why does everyone wake up at that time. I jumped to the table.

"Sleep well, Alvin?" I turned to the voice, whose is my blue-clad brother.

"No." I groaned. "Had a stupid dream." Simon rolled his eyes and looked at his plate. I looked at Olivia. She looked... Weird. She was like counting something.

"Toaster waffles are here!" Dave came with a plate in his hand. This made me lift my head and smile. Dave put waffles to everyone and sat. When I was about to bite, the door bell rang.

I frowned. Dave stood up and went to the door. When he was about to open it Olivia jumped in front of him.

"No!" she yelled. We all jumped in surprise. She slowly grabbed the door knob, opened the door.

"Hi Da- Oww!" It was Ian. It was normal. Of course he came but... The thing which made us gasp, was Olivia. She punched him on the belly.

I was shocked. Or more, surprised. Finally someone hurted Ian!

"Do you know him?" asked Olivia coldly. We all nodded quickly. She frowned, turned to him and took his arm. "Sorry. False alarm." she smiled.

"Who are you?" asked Ian, holding his belly.

"I'm Olivia." she took out her hand. Ian smiled.

"I'm Ian." he took her hand and shook it. As if he didn't take a punch a few seconds ago. We had told Olivia about Ian. So she knows those cages, kidnapping and stuff. Dave was finally out of the shock. He broke the silence.

"Long story Ian." Ian grinned and walked towards us.

"Okay, then I have very good new for you!" he exclaimed happily and hitted his hand to the table hardly. We all jumped back. Some of the plates, knifes and forks fell from the table with a noise. Dave sighed.

"What's it?" he asked calmly.

Ian spoke loudly: "Next week you have a concert here and you're gonna make a duet with Rihanna!" he hitted his hand again. This time, table collapsed. We all jumped again. Our nice toaster waffles were dead on the ground.

"How can we believe you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "How can we trust you?" I asked again.

"Alvin, that's enough." said Dave. But I didn't care. This time Simon joined me.

"But Dave, this time... Just this time... He's right." I smirked when I heard Simon is with me

"What if you lock us in a cage, again? What if it's just a plan?" I looked at Ian and walked towards him. Ian was confused, more scared. Dave sighed.

"Ian Alvin didn't want to say-" Ian cut Dave off.

"I understand Dave. Don't worry. If they don't want me as their friend, I won't work with you."

Yes! That's it! He's leaving!

Ian walked towards the door and... Left. I smirked. Dave looked at me, angry.

"What was that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

We ate the other waffles on the coffee table. Then Dave went out for shopping, Eleanor was on the coffee table, eating, Simon and Jeanette were reading a book on the couch, Theodore was watching Meerkat Manor again, Brittany was lying on the couch, bored and me... I was bored to dead.

Suddenly door opened and Olivia came in. I didn't notice she isn't here. She was cheerful.

"Britt?" she asked, grinning. Brittany looked at her. "You must come." Brittany hesitated, but then went with Olivia.

I groaned. It was BORING. I stood up, went to the window, wondering what was Britt doing. I stared from the window and...

There was a chipmunk! He has deep auburn hair and green eyes. It isn't the problem. The problem is, BRITTANY HAD HER ARMS AROUND HIS NECK!

"Theodore!" I yelled.

"Yeah?". He asked.

"Come here!" I yelled again.

"Why?" he asked. I was mad.

"COME HERE, NOW!" Theodore ran towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who's him?" I answered with a question.

"Who's who?" he raised an eyebrow. I groaned. What's wrong with you, bro?

"Him!" I yelled and pointed the chipmunk, who was embracing my girl.

"I dunno." he shrugged. "Problably Brittany's new boyfriend." My eyes widened. "You know, you two are not so... Good at this thing."

I was shocked. Of course we weren't like really dating. But... She is my partner, and... So my girlfriend and...

"Can I go now?" he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"No." I said. "We have some things to do." I turned to him. "Give me the phone."

* * *

**Dun dun dun dunnnn! What will Alvin do with the phone? Who is this chipmunk and what is he doing with Britt? What happened to Ian? Did he leave them forever? Olivia? Why did she punch Ian? Why was she over reacting? Did she know something? And what about Alvin's weird dream?**

**Simple. REVIEW! :D **


	3. I Love And Hate You

**Hiii! I came. Well, I know my grammer needs work. But I'm updating chapter without any checking because I planned all of the story in my mind. I chose the songs, I thought the secenes. I just can't write. So I'm rushing.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Sorry for mistakes, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Alvin's POV:**

****I froze. What have I done? I lost my girlfriend, and at the same time, my best friend. How could I be that stupid? I didn't ask her, I just thought that he is her boyfriend! Thanks Theo! He was her brother! And I lost her because of this. I made her hurt. I said the things that I never meant it.

The front door opened and I saw Olivia. Thank God. "Where's Brittany?" she asked. I sighed.

"We need to talk Olive." I said. She raised an eyebrow, then walked towards me.

"What happened?" she asked. I gulped.

"We argued again." I looked away. She sighed.

"Why?" she said. I looked up, and started telling the fight.

"I looked out of the window. And I saw her in that chipmunks arms, his name was... Reecee?"

"Reece." she corrected me.

"Yeah, well... I didn't know he is her brother, and I called some girls and invited them over. Then they came, and I sat on the blonde's lap, waited for Brittany." her eyes widened a little. I continued.

"Then she came, kicked out of the girls and yelled at me. Then we argued. She said that she wished I didn't save her. And I said the same. Then I said that I hate her, and I saw her with that boy." Her jaw dropped. I sighed.

"But I was hurt, and angry. I thought that she cheated on me, and when she yelled at me with these words, I couldn't hold myself. I yelled back, and said somethings horrible. Then she said that he was her brother, and I was shocked. I was like made of stone, ı couldn't speak. Then she ran and went to our room, slamming the door."

She was shocked like me. "And that fight meant that we broke up."

She looked at me with widened eyes, dropped jaw, and a frozen face. I frowned. This made me feel worse.

"What, did, you, say?" she said. I sighed.

"How could you?" Olivia whispered, I raised an eyebrow. "HOW?! DIDN'T YOU GET THE MESSAGE?!" she yelled. I furrowed my eyebrows. She was so mad. But I didn't know why. Yes, we broke up. But she talked like there was something else.

"Today is the day." she whispered. I was scared. She was so strange. "Curse. Andromeda." she whispered to herself again.

I was shocked. Curse? Andromeda? I saw that in my... Nightmare! How could she know? Curse? What does she mean with'curse'?

"Olivia, how coul-" she cut me off.

"Don't talk anymore. I'm gonna try to convince her." she walked towards the stairs and went up, towards our room, without saying a word. I just sat there, not moving a muscle.

**Brittany's POV:**


	4. I Wanna Leave

**Hiii! I came. Well, I know my grammer needs work. But I'm updating chapter without any checking because I planned all of the story in my mind. I chose the songs, I thought the secenes. I just can't write. So I'm rushing.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Sorry for mistakes, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Alvin's POV:**

I froze. What have I done? I lost my girlfriend, and at the same time, my best friend. How could I be that stupid? I didn't ask her, I just thought that he is her boyfriend! Thanks Theo! He was her brother! And I lost her because of this. I made her hurt. I said the things that I never meant it.

The front door opened and I saw Olivia. Thank God. "Where's Brittany?" she asked. I sighed.

"We need to talk Olive." I said. She raised an eyebrow, then walked towards me.

"What happened?" she asked. I gulped.

"We argued again." I looked away. She sighed.

"Why?" she said. I looked up, and started telling the fight.

"I looked out of the window. And I saw her in that chipmunks arms, his name was... Reecee?"

"Reece." she corrected me.

"Yeah, well... I didn't know he is her brother, and I called some girls and invited them over. Then they came, and I sat on the blonde's lap, waited for Brittany." her eyes widened a little. I continued.

"Then she came, kicked out of the girls and yelled at me. Then we argued. She said that she wished I didn't save her. And I said the same. Then I said that I hate her, and I saw her with that boy." Her jaw dropped. I sighed.

"But I was hurt, and angry. I thought that she cheated on me, and when she yelled at me with these words, I couldn't hold myself. I yelled back, and said somethings horrible. Then she said that he was her brother, and I was shocked. I was like made of stone, ı couldn't speak. Then she ran and went to our room, slamming the door."

She was shocked like me. "And that fight meant that we broke up."

She looked at me with widened eyes, dropped jaw, and a frozen face. I frowned. This made me feel worse.

"What, did, you, say?" she said. I sighed.

"How could you?" Olivia whispered, I raised an eyebrow. "HOW?! DIDN'T YOU GET THE MESSAGE?!" she yelled. I furrowed my eyebrows. She was so mad. But I didn't know why. Yes, we broke up. But she talked like there was something else.

"Today is the day." she whispered. I was scared. She was so strange. "Curse. Andromeda." she whispered to herself again.

I was shocked. Curse? Andromeda? I saw that in my... Dream! How could she know? Curse? What does she mean with'curse'?

"Olivia, how coul-" she cut me off.

"Don't talk anymore. I'm gonna try to convince her." she walked towards the stairs and went up, towards our room, without saying a word. I just sat there, not moving a muscle.

**Brittany's POV:**

I put my back to the door, slowly collapsing to the floor. I hugged my knees and just sat there.

He... How could he do this to me? He turned my dream into a nightmare. Why didn't he ask me that he wondered who's that boy? He tried to make me jealous. Yes, we had a love-hate relationship, but our fights and argues were normal and usual. We never bothered ourselves for these. But this fight, this was the biggest one that we ever had.

I started crying uncontrollably. Olivia, my sisters and my brother were problably worried about me. I said that I'm going to change, but I don't know how long I'm in.

I stood up with feeling a power on my feet. I took my pink luggage with a white 'B' on it. I opened my chipmunks sized wardrobe and starting packing my things. If he doesn't want me here, If he wishes that he didn't save me, I can give it to him. I can leave him, forever.

For the first time, I didn't worry about my clothes. I just tucked them in my luggage. Then I heard a knock.

"Leave me alone!" My voice cracked. I was still crying. But whoever was behind the door, didn't listen me and opened the door, rushed in the room.

"What are you doing?!" It was a worried female voice. I turned around, and saw Olivia. But she was worried, pale and... Afraid? Of what?

"I don't wanna stay here anymore." I said and continued packing.

"But Britt..." I couldn't hold myself anymore, and burst into tears. I dropped my clothes to the floor. "Aww, Britt..." she leaned down and stroked me softly. "Shhh..."

I sobbed. She looked feeling sorry for me. But there was something else in her eyes which I couldn't explain.

"Alvin told me what happened." she said. I sobbed again. "It was a misunderstanding."

"No it wasn't." I shook my head. "He wished that he didn't save me from Ian. He hated me and can't take it anymore. It doesn't any sense that I'm his girlfriend. He didn't tell you these, did he?"

She sighed. "Britt, look. Maybe he told the fight with his feelings but I know something very well." I looked up. "He saw you with Reece and got jealous. So much."

"But why didn't he just ask me?" I argued. "Why did he try to make me jealous with flirting with the girls army?"

She gulped. "I'm so mad at Alvin at this point. I feel the same but," But? Is there a but? "You can't go away like this. He loves you."

I sneered when heard the word 'love'. "Loves me, huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where do you live, Olive? How can't you see it?" I known my words were harsh but I couldn't help. "I known you for years Olive, but I never known that you have that strong imagination."

She waited for a moment, and I saw an anger and hurt in her eyes. I felt guilty. "I known you for years too. But I never thought that you are that weak."

I froze. This words made me feel like the whole house collapsed onto me.

"And what about your sisters?" I froze again. I never thought of them. "Didn't you everytime care about them? How could you forget this?" She was right. My act was so selfish. "Do you think they will accept to leave?"

I sobbed. "Then they won't come." I said and looked away. I felt her eyes onto me.

"They can't." she said. "Neither can I. We can't leave you."

I felt more guilty. I wiped my eyes with one paw.

"Will you forgive him if he apologizes to you?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I don't wanna see him again." I answered. She sighed, giving up.

"Okay Britt, but just know it." she began. "You're gonna regret this for all your life. You're gonna want to die." I raised an eyebrow. "I know I can't change your mind but still, just think again. Okay?" she was softer now.

I nodded. She stood up and went out to the room.

* * *

Olivia panted. A few tears spilled from her worried eyes.

"No." she whispered to herself. Today was the day. They didn't know what have they just done.

"Andromeda..." she wiped her face. "Curse. Everything's coming back."

She rubbed her eyes. "They're gonna be cursed." she whispered again. "It was their last fight."

She took deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. Then she shook her head and went down the downstairs. If she had stayed there more, she problably would have lost her mind.

* * *

**O_o What will happen now? Brittany is going to leave Alvin forever. :'( And what about Olivia? What does she know? How could she know Alvin's weird dream? Was it a message?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	5. Leaving

**I'm here! I know I wasn't there for a moment. But I came. Well, it's really hard to write this story. Because I planned everything, but it's so boring to write them down. I will write easily when the war starts. **

**Anyway. Enjoy, sorry for mistakes, and REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

We were leaving, maybe forever. We were all ready.

When Dave heard that, he really tried to make us stay, but when he heard that even Olivia couldn't, he gave up. Jeanette and Eleanor never talked to me. They were so mad. I didn't get out of the room, I just packed. I heard Reece talking to Dave, Simon and Theodore. They met. But I never heard Alvin's voice. And I never wanted.

When we all packed, we went outside. Dave put our luggages in his car. Olivia hugged everyone. Jeanette ran towards Simon, embraced him, and kissed him on the cheek. Lover nerds. And Eleanor and Theodore hugged for a few minutes. Then I saw _him_.

I quickly looked away. I didn't want to remember him. Then Olivia went into the car. Reece followed her. Jeanette glared at me, and jumped in. Eleanor pulled away from Theodore, sighed and did so. I walked to the car. When I was about to jump, someone took myy arm. I turned around.

It was _him_. There was a hurt expression on his face. His eyes were begging me to not go. I crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I snapped.

He gulped, then slipped his hand from my arm. He opened his mouth, took a deep breathe. Then I saw a weak, hurt and sad voice, which I never heard from him. "I'm sorry."

I looked down. He was saying sorry. He was apologizing, for the first time. His voice was so emotional. I felt like forgiving him.

NO! I can't. I won't.

Yes I can. He's hurt.

No he's not! I'm not gonna forgive him.

Yes I will, I can't let him feel like this.

No, it's just an act!

I was arguing with myself. It ended when I heard his unusual voice again. "Please, forgive me. I don't wanna live without you." He closed his eyes, then opened again. "Cause I can't."

I sighed. He was about to cry. But what I'm saying? He made me cry! He never treated me like his girlfriend. We just argued everytime. Our love was forgotten. Well, in fact we didn't have a love. When I saw him next to another girl, I got jealous, and told him I'm his girlfriend. We were counterparts. And we known each other as our boyfriend and girlfriend. But we never acted like this.

I shook my head, and looked up with courage. I narrowed my eyes, ignoring his hurtful ones. "I'm sorry Alvin." I said as cold as ice. "But you're a little late."

I turned around, went into the car. Dave fastened the seat belt. Olivia was at the back. He started driving. I tried to look out from the window, but I couldn't. And I faced with the truth, those hurtful, sad and begging looks in his face were the last looks from him.

* * *

A song which the Chipmunks sang started playing on the radio. Jeanette and Eleanor started crying. I looked down. I heard Olivia sighed. Just I and Reece were silent. I couldn't deal with the sobs and crying sounds, so I got out of the belt. I punched the radio, it turned off, making weird noises. I sat back into the seat belt.

A few minutes later, they went silent, and Dave stopped the car. He opened our belt and we went out. He took our luggages. We walked towards the house. He put the luggages to the ground. He sighed, then hugged Olivia. She hugged back.

"Bye Dave." she said. He nodded, pulled away from the hug and spoke:

"Bye Olivia." Then he walked towards Reece. He took him from the ground and pressed him to his chest.

"I don't really know you, but still." he said. "Bye, Reece."

Reece smiled. "Bye."

Dave put him on the ground. He looked at us. He leaned down. We ran towards him. He embraced us. I heard Jeanette and Eleanor sob again.

"I would do anything to make you stay." he said. I closed my eyes. "You were my real daughters. I loved you." He took a shaky breathe. "Goodbye girls. I love you."

"We love you too." said Eleanor, still crying. A teardrop appeared on my eye. I nodded slowly, so did Jeanette.

"Bye Dave." I said. He put us on the ground, went into his car. He gave us a last wave, then drove off.

I took a deep breathe. Olivia took our luggages and walked towards the door. She rang the doorbell. Ian opened the door in his robe.

"Wow, aren't you the one who almost reamed my belly?" he said with widened eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes. She threw the luggages to him.

"Is it the way you treated your new housemates?" she said. Ian's eyes widened again.

"Will I be your manager?" he said hopefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Sort of. You have enough rooms for us, right?" I said. He shook his head.

"Well, I have 3 rooms. So, this puncher girl can't come."

I raised an eyebrow. "Reece?" I asked. Reece walked next to me. Ian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can he sing?" he said. I looked at him.

"No." said Reece. Ian smiled.

"He can't come too, then." he said. Olivia rolled her eyes, then punched on the belly again. He yelled in pain.

"Really?" she said. Ian went back.

"Uh, no. Well... Y-Yeah. Sure. C-Come." he stuttered. I smiled and went in. So did the others. It was our new beggining.

* * *

**How was it? Please, REVIEW FOR ME! And sorry for mistakes, I couldn't check.**


End file.
